Vile of Chemicals
by THEdevilFOREVER
Summary: From one small vile comes many problems what shall Claire do this time...Not sure how many chapters this gonna be and it's M for language and just to be on safe side in future. Hope you like it and please review XD (Myrnin X Claire)
1. Chapter 1

~~~~Claire's POV~~~~

It was late, she'd stayed behind at the lab longer than usual to work on her own experiment, considering, Myrnin, was no where to be seen. Claire hadn't sent a message to her friends yet either, '_Eve's going to be mad at me._' So she sent a quick text to let them now she hadn't been eaten by vampires, she looked at the time; 00:15am was what showed up on her digital watch, '_Damn it really is late._' She packed away the chemicals she had been using and places the vile of red-ish liquid into Myrnin's little fridge with a note saying [Claire's Don't Touch] on the side. She then picked up her trusty backpack and turned out the lights as she left the lab.

She walked all the way back to the glass house, the night was dark but still alight with sparkling stars and a moon that flooded the sky with cold light. It was peaceful on the streets on the walk back, not a single person or vampire for that matter; she would have been unnerved if her mind had not been occupied by other matters. '_I wonder where Myrnin has been disappearing too lately; it's like whenever I go to the lab he suddenly, has somewhere to be. Did I do something wrong? Have I upset him somewhere? I'll have to ask him next time I get a chance._'

Then she realised she was standing in front of the glass house door, she unlocked the door and entered her home, greeted by a very annoyed Eve.

~~~~Myrnin's POV~~~~

Once again he'd run away as soon as he saw her, he always ran to the same place, Common Grounds to drink vodkA+ (XD) with Oliver. "I can't keep doing this but I can't be around her, what should I do?" Myrnin put his forehead on the counter, "Stop moaning you fool, your running from a woman and its only little Claire." Now even though vampires could not get drunk after 5 glasses Oliver became more talkative, "You're right though you can't keep coming here every day; my vodka has started disappearing far too quickly."

"But Oliver darling I so do enjoy your company." Myrnin lifted his head and put his hand on Oliver's cheek; Oliver swatted it away and downed the rest of his drink. "That's it out with you jester, it's time to close up." Oliver walked over to the front door and held it open. "Aww...please Oli a few more minutes together." He pulled a puppy dog-eyed face, "No out. Before I tear your fangs from your mouth." Myrnin finished his drink and walked over to the door, "Fine I'll go..." he walked onto the street and turned back to Oliver. "What fool?" Myrnin quickly placed a light kiss on Oliver's cheek and ran off laughing.

"Myrnin you bloody bastard! You'll pay dearly for this you damn fool! You hear me?!" Myrnin could hear Oliver yelling from the bottom of the street; it always made him happy to pick on Oliver for some reason. He walked back to his lab thinking of a solution to his problem. He could not be around Claire recently because he'd discovered he had feelings, that stretch beyond friendship, for her and in turn he'd become more a tuned to her presence making it near impossible to concentrate on experiments and so he'd been running to, Common Grounds to drink and pick on Oliver to pass the time.

He reached his lab and felt thirsty so he went to his fridge to grab a drink, he saw a vile of red-ish liquid and thought it was his AB+ he'd saved and gulped it down. Almost instantly he felt something was wrong.

~~~~Claire's POV~~~~

She opened the door and the sight that greeted her made her want to run for fear her best friend, Eve was going to kill her. "Where the hell have you been? Damn CB I was ready to go kick some vamp ass." She was not lying Eve was dressed in a camo tank top and army type trousers with new age rock boots. Her accessories include a dagger tucked into her belt and silver chopsticks holding her hair in a bun. "Sorry I lost track of time working." Claire held her hands up at shoulder height as surrender. Eve sighed, "I'm glad you're safe though."

She walked inside to the living room with Claire in tow, locking the door behind her, in the living room Shane and Michael were busy shooting the brains out of zombies to notice Eve and Claire, they went into the kitchen, "God I'm hungry, what you guys have for dinner?"

"Tacos and yes I managed to save one or two from Shane for you." Eve pointed to the microwave and Claire gave her a hug, "Cheers." Claire then warmed up her food placed it on a plate and set it down on the table. Shane walked in, "Hmm...I smell tacos." He reached over to take one of Claire's and got a smack on the wrists from Claire, "No way they're mine." Shane pulled a pout and left the kitchen, Eve was leaning on the kitchen counter drinking coffee from her black mug that had pink bats on.

Claire started to eat and got one taco half finished when her phone went off she took the phone from her pocket and looked at the caller ID in confusion, "Who is it CB?"

"It's Myrnin but he never uses his mobile." Claire had got him one since it was getting annoying him just opening portals into her room no matter the time, she answered the call, "Hello?"

"Claire please come to the lab...aagghh...hurry and bring blood...pleaagh!" The call ended and Claire sat there confused and shocked, _'What's wrong with Myrnin? He sounds like he's in pain and he said bring blood? Didn't he have blood delivered yesterday?' _She put the phone in her pocket and kicked herself into gear, she ran into the living room and grabbed her back-pack, she stopped in the kitchen door way. "Michael I'm going to take a few of your sports bottles if that's all right." The sound of the T.V. stopped, "I don't mind but why?"

"Myrnin asked me to bring blood and sorry I need to hurry." She went to the fridge, grabbed three bottles put them in her bag and ran for the door, and Shane stopped her in the hallway. "Why are you going back there? You just got back, just ignore the crazy vamp you don't have to be his delivery girl." She looked up into his eyes and new he was feeling jealous that she was running back to Myrnin but she had no choice what if he was dieing in a pool of silver. "Shane he called me and he sounded like he was dieing I have to go check he's ok. I promise I'll be back soon alright?" He gave a resistant nod and she kissed his check, he moved out the way and before she carried on running she yelled back, "I owe you one Michael." She ran out the door locking it behind her and continued straight to Myrnin's lab.

She arrived in no time as fear and worry pushed her on, she opened the door to the lab and the sight that awaited her was near horrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~Claire's POV~~~~

The lights were on and the lab was its usual messy self she walked into the lab and was met with the sight of a floor covered in blood and blood bags each one drained, _'It looks like a murder took place here.'_ Claire looked beyond that and saw Myrnin curled up in the foetal position covered in blood, "Myrnin!" She went to run to him but was stopped by Myrnin putting his hand up, "Stay back! Please just ...aghr...throw me the blood. Hurry!" She took out the bottles from her backpack and threw one to him, which he caught and immediately started to drain; she rolled the other two over to him, he soon started on the second one luckily he started to clam down while drinking. "What happened Myrnin?" He finished the second bottle and looked at her, "I mistook your vile of chemicals for blood and this extreme hunger is the result." He drained the third bottle with no second spared. "I need more, fast."

"I don't have anymore." Myrnin's eyes widened and then his whole body went limp like he fainted, collapsing to the floor. "Myrnin? Myrnin!" Claire ran over to him and knelt beside him she didn't know what to do because he didn't breath or have a pulse so there was no way to tell if he was 'alive' or not. Claire moved his head onto her knees like a pillow, she looked at his face his eyes were closed and he looked like he was in a lot of pain and his mouth was open and he was panting. _'Wait he's panting and his face is changing colour, looking pinker more 'alive'? No I have to be wrong there's no way, but...'_

She put her finger to his neck and she almost jumped from shock, _'A...a pulse, there's a pulse but how, what could have..?'_ Her mind was reeling with questions but she was jerked back into reality when Myrnin shot up screaming, hunching forwards to grip his chest she stared n in shocked fascination.

~~~~Myrnin's POV~~~~

The pain was unbearable it was like his whole body was on fire burning under the heat of over 1000 suns, screaming was embarrassing in front of Claire but it was all he could do and he felt the tears run down his face in streams, _' Damn I've known pain but this is beyond even my resistance.'_ The pain slowly began to pass but it left behind a warmth throughout his whole body, he turned towards Claire and the look on her face gave away something was wrong. "What's wrong?" She opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it again.

She reached over and touched her hand to his and lifted his hand to his neck to where his pulse should have been. _'Is she trying to in...sult me? Wait this can't be...how is this possible? I can feel it the pulse that had long since died, I can feel it after so many years.'_ He began to smile as did Claire; Myrnin jumped up to his feet and went over to Claire picking her up in a hug which she returned.

~~~~Claire's POV~~~~

He was so happy that she couldn't stop herself getting sucked into the joy, he picked her up in a hug that she returned trying hard not to cry with happiness, "Claire I'm alive, I have a beating heart and blood in my veins. If this is a dream I wish to never wake." His head was on her shoulder and she felt the few tears he cried start to wet her shoulder. _'I can't ruin the mood with questions so for now I'll just reveal in the moment and enjoy the feel and Myrnin's child like happiness.'_

Quick A/N I will write more to this story and will try to update when I can but that will most likely be on Saturdays or Sundays. OK. Please review XD thanks!


End file.
